With people's continually pursuing for different tastes of coffee, and emphasizing the convenience of the coffee's carrying, storing, extracting, etc, different tastes of coffee are packed up in cartridges after baking and grinding, to keep the coffee fresh and delicious. People use this kind of coffee cartridge without grinding. Only need to load them in the coffee machine and fast extract the delicious coffee with heating hot water passing by the coffee cartridge by water pump. Finally, take out the coffee cartridge.
In the previous machine operation, the coffee cartridge is usually taken out by hand. The coffee cartridge is so hot that hurt the hand, and it is not convenient.
For this situation, a known appliance is invented which can make the coffee cartridge drop into the trash can automatically. There is no need to take out the coffee cartridge to throw away every time for this kind of appliance. It can realize continuously unloading the cartridge automatically and throw up the coffee cartridge when the trash can is full. Therefore, avoid hurting hands. But thus appliance is so complicated that the cost is too high, and the extracting operation is too complicated, and it takes more room.